Polycarbonate (PC) is widely used in film extrusion for electrical and electronic (EE) insulation applications. This film shows excellent mechanical properties, high temperature resistance, and offers ease of thermoforming, die cutting, folding and bending. For EE applications, high flame retardant properties are required. With increasingly stricter regulations on brominated material and environmental protection, current EE marketing trend demands chlorine and bromine free EE film. Additionally, the flame retardant polycarbonate is demanded to have similar performance with previous brominated PC, especially in FR performance: V0/VTM0 at 2 mil-20 mil (0.05 millimeters (mm) to 0.5 mm). Accordingly there is a need for a flame retardant polycarbonate material, free of bromine and chlorine flame retardants, which can achieve a V0 or VTM0 flame retardant rating as determined by UL94 at a thickness of 0.05 mm to 0.5 mm.